Silver Ambivalence
by BloodColoredRose
Summary: Your name is Gina Suzuki, and you're in the Akatsuki. You've just become engaged to the ever-tempting Itachi Uchiha. But what happens when certain circumstances forces you into the care of his brother? What happens then?
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

**Silver Ambivalence**

*Just so you know, this is a Naruto fanfic. Don't own Naruto, just wish I did. Anyway, hope you like it, and please review!*

**Chapter 1:**

The moon illuminated the night sky, wrapping its fluorescent ribbons among the living and the dead alike. The trees whispered in the wind as their branches brushed against other branches. The chill of the December night air kissed the back of my neck, sending goosebumps racing down my arms. The world around me smelled solely of blood. The metallic scent clung to my nose, my mouth, nearly making me gag.

"Itachi, I don't see why we have to do the dirty work," I complained, pouting. "And I don't see why they wouldn't just let us take the jinchuriki. It would have been so much easier for all of us."

I could see Itachi's ghostly smirk, as if it was only just a pigment of my imagination.

"I don't know Gina," he said.

I was the only one that I knew of to be able to make Itachi show emotion. His cold demeanor was merely a mask to protect himself; I figured that out when I first became an Akatsuki member. Somehow Itachi and I got along right from the start, although he seemed to despise all the others. We first became friends, and then lovers. Who would've guessed?

"Quit complaining, Gina. I just want to kill you sometimes," Kisame said, his Samehada resting on his shoulder. "I don't know why Boss would let a twerp like you into the Akatsuki."

I glared at Kisame, my hand subconsciously landing on my katana. I smirked.

"It's been a long time since I had sushi."

"And it'll be a long time still until you have it again," he hissed.

"Enough," Itachi said warningly. We both shut up for exactly two minutes and thirty-six seconds. It was a record.

"Ah well," I sighed, finally, as I put my hands behind my head. "Guess our work's done anyway. Let's get the jinchuriki to the boss and be done with it."

Itachi didn't say anything, but picked up the boy. Kisame didn't say a word, but he gave me dirty looks as we walked. I ignored him and focused my attention, although I knew I was making it harder on myself, on the boy. He looked as if he was only about nineteen, three years older than I was, with black hair and brown eyes. My heart gave an irregular _thump_. Pain snaked its way to my core, and I refused the temptation of just kidnapping the boy and spiriting it away to a place no one could hurt it. I chased the thoughts away and closed my eyes, refusing to let my emotions and thoughts show on my face. Refusing for them to be seen by the world. I never liked the dirty work of picking up jinchuriki. Every time I did, it seemed as if my heart was stabbed over and over because of what I'm doing to the poor creatures. I refuse to think of them as humans because, well, I would go insane.

We finally arrived at the headquarters, the tower looming majestically over us. Its white-washed marble walls hid the blood of innocents that was spilled there. They hid the souls of the dead that were set free from their bodies. I grimaced, never liking the way it felt. The aura around it was stifling. As if it warned that once you came in, you would never get out alive. I supressed my urge to turn around and went inside, followed closely by Itachi and Kisame, my black cloak floating behind me like dark wings. The boss stood in the middle of the room, waiting expectantly. Itachi laid the boy down.

"Good work," the boss praised absently, looking eagerly at the unconscious boy on the floor. "We begin the extraction at dawn. You may leave."

The moment he said those words, I teleported out of the room and into my own. Amazingly Itachi was already there, sitting on my bed, though we both teleported at the same time. I really need to work on my speed more. I took off my Akatsuki cloak and sat on the edge of my mahogany bed, next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed, my eyes scanning over my bedroom. It was a deep blue, like the night sky, with silver sparkles that shone like the stars. The room was chosen specifically for me, and it was I that painted it this way. I always loved how the night looked. My bed and dresser were made of mahogany wood, as well as a full-sized mirror that rested against wall. The curtains were a lighter blue than the walls, but they looked perfect together. The large window they hid looked over the city in the Village Hidden in the Rain. It rained almost constantly here. Even now, raindrops beaded up on my window before they danced off and onto the ground five stories below. Silence entered and began ringing in my ears, bells that echoed in my mind, pounding against my skull. I reached a hand up and pressed against my temples, trying to quiet it.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked, his smooth voice cutting through the silence.

"You know the answer to that," I whispered.

I got up and went to the mirror. I didn't feel like the beautiful girl I saw, with silver moonlight in her hair and the ocean in her innocent eyes. She was small; petite, yet curvaceous. Her midnight-colored kimono barely touched the ground, so dark against her pale skin as she stood unmoving. Barely even breathing. She was a statue of ice, with a warmth inside that threatened her very existence. Her blue eyes betrayed her need for warmth, for fire, though they knew it would destroy her, and that need drew her to Itachi. Fire and Ice. How could they coexist so perfectly? Her pink lips were turned up in a sorrowful smile, as if she was wishing something that would never come true. The moon. That was what the girl looked like. The silver moon that stood alone in the sky, forever beautiful and serene as it looked on at the bloodshed of the Earth below.

No, I was not the girl in the mirror. I was an emotional wreck.

"Itachi, why do we have to kill him?" I asked, turning towards him finally, tears threatening to escape. "Why?"

"You already know the reason, Gina," he said softly, soothingly. "You know what the boss wants."

"What? World domination?" My anger cut through my words unintentionally. My frustration clouded my mind. I looked at the mirror, hating my own reflection. "All this killing, for selfish reasons. Humph."

Itachi was quiet for a moment, merely looking at me in his calm, unemotional way.

"Why did you join then?" he asked in that quiet, yet demanding tone, of his. I turned to look at him, my eyes meeting his onyx orbs.

"I had nowhere else to go," I said quietly. I went back to my bed, sat down, and once again rested my head on Itachi's shoulder. I could feel his heart beat, the blood pulsing through his veins. It had a lulling effect.

"I hate having to kill them, Itachi," I continued, "I still feel it. Their hearts struggling to beat. Their lungs gasping for air. Their blood mingling with the ground as they feel their souls leave their body behind. I hate seeing their eyes cloud over with fear before death spirits their souls away."

Itachi smirked. "You're so poetic," he said, not accusingly. "Although I'm sure they won't mind being killed by you. You never hesitate to kill when you have to, but you always eat your heart out afterward. I don't understand you sometimes."

A smile suddenly formed on my lips, hearing this from Itachi, the number one mystery in the world.

"You're one to say that," I said playfully, sitting up to look at him. "I don't understand you at all."

I leaned up and brushed his lips with mine, causing butterflies to dance in my stomach.

"And that's perfectly fine with me," I whispered, breaking away and ignoring the sudden need rising up in my chest.

Itachi unexpectedly closed the gap between us, tilting my chin back and pressing his lips to mine; I shuddered happily, and I couldn't help thinking that hot and cold always make warm. I pushed this thought to the back of my mind and kissed back, my lips moving in perfect sync with his. His lips suddenly parted from mine, his onyx orbs promising mystery and passion. I pouted and reached for him, but he pulled away. He got off the bed and pulled something out of his cloak. My curiosity got the best of me and I sat still, waiting patiently.

Itachi knelt in front of me, his hands holding a small, black box. A chill went down my spine and into my toes. His fingers opened it, revealing a diamond ring that took my breath away. It had a million colors swirling inside each of the three jewels. The thin band was pure gold. I was speechless. My cheeks flushed and I stuttered, unable to make out a single word. Finally, I just stopped trying and I just looked at him and smiled, my heart ready to burst.

"Do you like it?" his voice sent a thrill through my veins.

"I-I...I love it!" I finally managed to say.

He smiled. A small, heartbreaking smile that sent my heart fluttering.

"Gina Suzuki," his voice was quiet, determined, lovely. "Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Mission

**Silver Ambivalence**

*please enjoy by the way, don't forget to review! i luvz them!*

**Chapter 2:**

A gasp escaped my lips as I took in Itachi's kneeling form, the beautiful ring in his hands, and the many emotions clashing inside of me. Then, with a huge grin, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Of course!" I squeaked, unable to control myself.

His smile was radiant, and it made my heart pound in my throat. He slipped the ring onto my finger. I could barely breathe, smiling until my cheeks hurt. That is how one of my many bad days of life came to a gloriously happy end.

* * *

The sunlight streaked across my face as I woke up the next morning. I groaned and rolled over. I could feel the presence of a certain someone I didn't like in the doorway. A certain fishy someone.

"Gina, get up. Boss has a mission for you," Kisame growled.

I got up and glared at him. I seemed to have made my point, because Kisame walked out. I really should be locking my doors before I go to bed...

I quickly got dressed, putting on a short black tank top with fish nets on my arms and stomach and a pair of short shorts. I grabbed my bag of weapons and covered it all up with the normal Akatsuki cloak. I took off the ring on my finger and put it in my drawer, hiding it beneath the fake wood. I didn't want to risk losing it. I ran my fingers through my hair, pulled on my shoes, and scurried out the door.

The boss was waiting in the meeting room. I walked up to him and nodded, signaling for him that I'm ready for whatever it is that he wanted. A chilling smile spread across his face and I forced myself not to cringe.

"Gina, I have a mission for you," he began. "I want you to go to the Village Hidden in the Sound and perform an assassination attempt."

"Is that all?" I asked, a hint of rudeness in my voice."Who do you want me to kill?"

"Sasuke."

"Last name?" I asked, curious to why he left out that minor detail.

He smirked. "You'll find out soon enough. You are to leave immediately. And you are to go undercover, so I suggest you leave your cloak behind. You are dismissed."

I gladly teleported away from him and into my room. I stripped myself of the stifling Akatsuki uniform, tank top with fish nets; and slipped on a red kimono with sleeves that hung on my shoulders, the end resting just above my knee. I decided to keep the shorts, just in case. Not a typical garment for an assassination, but what the heck? I did my hair geisha style and looked at myself in the mirror. I smirked. No one would suspect me to be an assassin. I drew a spell on my right wrist and hid my katana in it. I also hid some paper bombs in my right sleeve and some smoke bombs in my left. I slipped on a pair of high-heeled sandals and walked out the door, beginning my journey to the Land of Sound.

* * *

It took two days to get there, with me going top speed. I took this as pretty good time, considering it's normally a three day journey. I walked through the gates, only to be stopped by a brown-haired ninja. A jonin, I could tell.

"State your business," he ordered, his eyes scanning over my body. Disgusting.

I faked some tears and looked pleadingly into his eyes. "I-I.. I'm lost, sir. Please help me!" I moved closer to him for good measure.

A blush spread across his cheeks as he looked into my blue orbs. I focused my chakra into it, awakening my kekkei genkai.

"Tell me who the head of this village is" I ordered quietly, politely.

"Lord Orochimaru."

"Take me to him."

He turned on his heels and led me down the streets of the Village Hidden in the Sound. A couple of young thieves brushed past us, holding a loaf of bread, while a baker yelled after them, pan in hand. I ignored them, pushing them to the back of my mind and focused where we were headed.

"Do you know Sasuke?" I asked on the way.

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"Lord Orochimaru's apprentice."

"Is he here?"

"I don't know."

The rest of the way was in silence. Finally we came to a stairway that led underground. The jonin stopped short, his purpose complete.

"You may leave now," I said as my last request. "Thank you."

He left, dazed, my influence over him gone. The sun shone on my face, hurting my eyes. I suddenly felt watched. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and goosebumps ran down my arms. I heard an almost inaudible rustle and I whirled around, throwing a hidden kunai towards the sound. It landed in a tree with a soft _thud_.

Two men walked out. One had silver hair and glasses. The other reminded me of a snake. Orochimaru, I instantly assumed. A vicious smile spread across his face, chilling me to the bone. The hairs at the back of my neck stood on end and goosebumps raced down my arms.

"What is your name, child?" he asked in a fake, kind voice that filled me with immediate loathing.

"Gina."

"How did you find this place?" he asked, watching me closely.

I didn't say a word. His vicious smile vanished.

"Very well," he said smoothly. "It seems we'll have to get it out of you the hard way. Kabuto."

Kabuto nodded and in the blink of an eye, vanished. Great. I trained my eyes on Orochimaru, but searched for the other's chakra. I found it underneath me and jumped just as he reached out of the ground, his hands radiating a light blue chakra. I frowned. So he was a medic ninja. A strong one, too. He suddenly appeared behind me and I twirled out of the way just as he reached for me. I bent down and tried to trip him, but he jumped just in time. I spun out of the way as his hands came dangerously close to my ankles.

"You're pretty fast," Orochimaru said, almost distracting me.

I threw another kunai at Kabuto with a paper bomb. He dodged and jumped away from them just as it blew up. Smoke filled the whole area and I closed my eyes, focusing on every little sound. I suddenly felt someone behind me and I brought out my katana and aimed it at his throat. The smoke dissipated and I could see my sword was aimed right at his throat, halting him.

I narrowed my eyes. "Die," I whispered as I sliced his head off, blood splattering everywhere.

I wasn't surprised when the blood and body disappeared in a puff of smoke. A doppelganger. My eyes searched for him, not noticing the small snake at my feet. The snake suddenly coiled itself around my ankles and forced a small cry from my lips. I was deathly afraid of snakes. I tried to shake it off just as Kabuto appeared and touched my back. My eyes widened as the world suddenly spun to darkness.

I was chained to a stone table, shackles heavy on my hands and feet. Kabuto and Orochimaru was looking down on me. My katana and all my hidden weapons were spread out on another table close by, far out of reach. Great.

"Who sent you, my dear?" Orochimaru asked, venom soaking his words.

"None of your damn business," I spat.

Kabuto punched me in the face, breaking my lip. A drop of blood oozed out of the wound and I licked it.

"I'll ask again," Orochimaru said, none too fazed. "Who sent you?"

This time I kept my mouth shut, angry at my stupid luck. I glared in Orochimaru's snake-like eyes, not willing to reveal my kekkei genkai unless it's an emergency. Or if I'm absolutely sure it would work.

A few seconds passed before another sick smile spread across Orochimaru's face. He did a few signs and a medium-sized snake appeared in a puff of smoke. My eyes widened as it crawled its way towards me, its death-like eyes staring into my soul. I bit back my scream. It slithered onto my stomach and I writhed, trying desperately to get it off. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead and my breathing came in small gasps. I was beginning to hyperventilate. The snake made its way up to my chest and coiled there, its head moving from side to side, its eyes focused on mine, hissing. I stared back, like a scared rabbit, and my breathing becoming more rapid. I focused chakra into my eyes and looked into the eyes of this creature of death.

"Get off of me!" I yelled at it. It obediently slithered off and onto the floor. Orochimaru looked at me, utterly amused. I wanted to kill him right then and there.

"So that's your ability," he finally said, his voice silky smooth. "I would like to soon see the full extent of your powers. As well as find out where you're from." His voice reminded me of the snake's hiss. "Kabuto, take her into Sasuke's room. Make sure you tie her up. She'll be Sasuke's new 'pet'. He'll get her talking soon enough." Another snaky smile twisted its way onto his lips, sending an involuntary shudder down my spine.

"Go to hell," I whispered defiantly, earning myself another punch from Kabuto.

I hadn't expected to get put in Sasuke's room, of all places, though tied like a dog. Kabuto unchained me and tied my wrists together with wire, making sure if I couldn't get away unscathed. He then led me through the maze-like halls and finally into a room. He threw me on the bed, tying my ankles with wire, too. I scowled at him. To my surprise, he then spoke.

"You're a fool for challenging Lord Orochimaru like that," he said, not meeting my eyes. How I wish I never showed them my kekkei genkai.

"I never asked for your concern, Four Eyes," I said, glaring at the top of his head.

He huffed, then left, slamming the door shut.

"Great, Gina," I muttered to myself. "Looks like you're gonna be the human dog of Sasuke." I sighed, wishing I wasn't such a fool. Wishing I wasn't afraid of snakes. Wishing I could just get out of this predicament.

A few long, boring hours passed. My nervousness and anxiety grew with each passing second. I wished desperately that I had something to do. I can't stand just sitting here. I began to fidget. The door finally opened, after what seemed forever, revealing a young ninja, about sixteen years old, with short raven hair and onyx orbs. He had a dark beauty to him that made my heart skip a beat. He was startlingly similar to Itachi. Especially the way he took me in coolly with his eyes, his face blank of emotion. It all screamed of Itachi. I couldn't breathe. What had I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3: Spar

**Silver Ambivalence**

*here's the 3rd chapter! please rate & review! oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE ^-^*

**Chapter 3:**

His dark eyes swirled into a crimson that I've seen plenty of times before. Sharingan. He looked at me coolly, but full of a passionate distrust and a silent warning. I gulped, realizing the one I was supposed to assassinate is Itachi's own brother. This is one mission that I know I will fail. His gaze seemed to pierce through my soul. I could tell right away his Sharingan is a bit stronger than Itachi's. That's a major problem. I squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze for what seemed like centuries. Finally, he broke the silence.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked in a demanding voice.

His tone brought me out of my thoughts and into reality. I brought my gaze defiantly up to his Sharingan eyes.

"Seems Orochimaru decided to give you a little present. Merry Christmas," I said sarcastically.

His eyes narrowed.

"Well?" I asked. "Aren't you gonna untie me? I've been stuck like this for hours."

He sighed. "Idiots," he muttered.

He brought his sword out and sliced the wires that shackled me so fast I could barely see him move. I gulped again. Yep. This is going to be a problem. A small bead of sweat broke out on my forehead and I wiped it away with my newly freed hand. His face was blank of emotion, though I could tell a glimpse of amusement crossed his eyes, knowing he scared me.

"Who are you?" he asked, replacing his sword in its sheath.

"Name's Gina," I told him. "You are?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha," he answered, his eyes narrowing on his last name. I couldn't blame him.

Suddenly, Kabuto appeared at the doorway. Sasuke glared at him and I could see the almost invisible involuntary shudder that ran down his spine. I smirked. So Four Eyes is scared of Sasuke, too.

"Lord Orochimaru wants to see you and Gina right away," he said, feigning bravery. "He's in the training room." With those words, he left.

Sasuke didn't say anything but walked out the door. I stayed put. Like hell I'm going to see Snake Eyes again. He creeps me out. Sasuke stopped and looked at me, his Sharingan still in his eyes. I looked down, wishing not to dance anymore with his deadly gaze. I wasn't in the mood to be hypnotized now. I could see a small smirk cross his lips, then vanish as soon as it appeared, as if it was only imaginary.

"Come," he ordered.

"No," I said stubbornly. "I'm not going to see the snake again."

In the blink of an eye, he appeared right in front of me. It was as if he never even moved. His Sharingan faded to his original onyx orbs.

'He's fast,' I couldn't help thinking.

He picked me up gently, which surprised me, and I didn't resist. How could I anyways? He carried me to the meeting place where Orochimaru was and dumped me on the floor. I scowled at him, earning an almost imperceptible smirk.

"Welcome, Sasuke," Orochimaru greeted, almost fondly. "Did you like my gift?"

He didn't answer. Orochimaru shrugged off his silence and continued.

"She is yours now. You can do with her as you wish. You are also required to train with her."

"I don't belong to anyone," I interjected, my voice thick with disgust. "He doesn't own me, you snake!"

He continued as if he didn't hear me. That jerk.

"Right now, I want to see you two spar. Now begin!" the snake hissed as he sauntered out the door and into one of the rooms with windows above.

'Great,' I thought, rising to my feet. 'I'm really not in the mood.'

Sasuke watched patiently as I walked a few steps away from him, then turned to face him. His Sharingan filled his eyes again. Before I knew it, he was behind me, his sword raised to strike. I grabbed his wrists and swung my leg at his side, kicking him. Blue light suddenly crackled around him as I made contact, filling my body and sending a chirping sound through my ears. I fell to the ground, paralyzed. He was looking down on me, disappointment apparent in his eyes. He raised his sword to strike again and I forced myself to roll out of the way just as it made contact with the ground where I was. I stood up, my paralysis shaken.

"This isn't fair," I said through gritted teeth. "I don't have any weapons."

Sasuke looked at a wall nearby, pointing with his eyes. I risked a glance there and nearly smiled with joy. On the floor lay my katana, in all its beautiful splendor. A small _whoosh_ suddenly filled my ears and I jumped away from the sound by pure reflex. A small dent formed on the floor where I was standing, Sasuke's Sharingan eyes trained on me the whole time.

"Quit stalling," he demanded.

I smirked, then teleported to my katana. I picked it up by its handle, admiring momentarily the gleam of silver in the light. Sasuke was in front of me in an instant, his sword about to slice me. I grabbed his wrist and struck him in turn, only to have his body disappear in smoke. Doppelganger. I sighed, then searched for his chakra. It was behind me. I jumped out of the way, just as the same blue chakra crackled around him, chirping.

"Impressive," he praised quietly. His face was still clear of emotion. It sickened me.

The battle seemed to last forever. It lasted at least half an hour so far. I felt my energy draining from me as I used all the taijutsu that Itachi taught me, wisely unwilling to use any hand signs around those Sharingan eyes. It seemed, though, like he still had chakra, though he used fire and lightning-style jutsu. I appeared in front of him, my eyes meeting his for half a second. I focused chakra into them during that time and I could feel myself grasp his mind. I was in control. I rested my katana on his shoulder next to his neck.

"Stop," I ordered, breathlessly.

Like all the others, he obeyed. Unlike all the others, he fought. Although his Sharingan was glazed over from my manipulation, it wheeled, sending me into his world of imaginary nightmares. I was careful to keep my power over him as he tortured my mind, causing fear to broil in my soul. A fear unlike anything I've felt. A fear like death itself. I bit my lip, a bead of sweat trickling down my face. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I fell to my knees, exhausted and afraid. My control over him wavered for a split second, and that was when his hand brushed against the back of my head. His crimson eyes filled mine, his three black dots growing bigger and bigger, consuming my sight, until they left nothing but total darkness.

* * *

I woke up in his room again. On his bed. I tried to sit up, then groaned painfully at the agony that pierced my head. I should've just used my mind control the minute the battle started, then everything would have been different.

"You're finally awake," Sasuke said.

I jumped, not noticing he was there. He stepped away from the shadows that concealed him in the corner of the room. I scowled.

"You scared me."

A small smirk graced his lips.

"A ninja shouldn't be surprised so easily," he scolded nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm no average ninja," I countered.

He walked towards me. I tensed every muscle in my body. He sat next to me, his onyx orbs boring down into my soul. I fought to keep from being swallowed by them.

"Tell me," he said, watching me closely. "What are you?"

This surprised me. Then frustrated me.

"I'm human, you jerk. What do you think I am, a dog?"

He shook his head, amusement barely in his eyes. "That's not what I meant. I meant, how could you do that? Was that your kekkei genkai that you used?"

I remained silent. He seemed unfazed by it and just sat with me, staring off into space. Finally I had enough of the deafening silence.

"I don't know why you stay with the snake," I told him. "It seems you're stronger than he is."

That caught his attention.

"And you're the one who was caught by him," he said, sarcasm thick on his voice. I narrowed my eyes.

"That's 'cause I didn't try as hard as I should have. And I didn't use my kekkei genkai," I shot back, then regretted it. I told him what he wanted to know. I'm such an idiot. I narrowed my eyes at his small smirk. "You set me up."

He remained silent. Damn, his silence reminds me of Itachi. My heart seemed to have risen to my throat. I wanted to get out of here. Screw the mission. I can't kill Sasuke. Not because I couldn't, but because he was too similar to Itachi, but too different at the same time. I also didn't see the reason Boss wanted him dead. Unless...

"Orochimaru," I whispered, unable to stop myself.

Sasuke looked at me. "Excuse me?"

I looked at him, a light bulb shining in my head. "You're Orochimaru's new vessel! That explains everything!"

His eyes narrowed. I ignored them.

"I finally figured out why Orochimaru keeps you," I said excitedly, finally figuring things out. "You're his next vessel. Orochimaru already changed bodies, which explains how he can use his arms now. And that also explains why you're still around, 'cause he needs to wait a while before he can change bodies again. Am I right?"

"Yes," Sasuke said warily.

'So the reason Boss wants me to kill Sasuke,' I thought, 'is because he wants to indirectly kill Orochimaru. So why not just tell me to kill Orochimaru? I don't understand him...'

Sasuke stood up, startling me out of my thoughts. I watched him warily as he looked down on me, unsure of what he was going to do.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Are you hungry?" he asked again, obviously exasperated.

My stomach growled then, reminding me I haven't eaten all day. I grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"I'll get you something."

With that, Sasuke stalked out of the room. My eyes followed him as he turned a corner and disappeared. I sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Only a few minutes passed before Sasuke walked back in, holding a tray of food. He laid it down next to me. On it was enough food for three people at least. My eyes gleamed as I saw it. There was tempura, noodles, salmon, vegetable sushi, practically everything I wanted to eat for years. I grabbed the chopsticks off the platter.

"Itadakimasu!" I cried as I dug in.

'No, I can't kill him,' I thought as I glanced at Sasuke, who was staring off into space, in his own world. I grinned suddenly. 'After all, how can I bite the hand that feeds me?'

I suddenly remembered something I should have asked a long time ago. The problem of where I was going to sleep. I looked around his room again, this time noticing there was only one bed and the cold hard ground. There was also a dresser and a closet, but how can I sleep there?

"Umm, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Where am I going to sleep?"

His eyes gave a mischievous twinkle. "In my bed, of course."

My jaw hung open.

"What? You can't be serious!"

He looked at me like he was. And he was adamant about not changing his mind, I could tell. I huffed.

"Fine then. But if you try anything, I'll kill you," I warned.

He smirked at my threat. "You can try," he said.

I decided to leave it at that as drowsiness overcame my mind. I laid down and let darkness engulf me.


	4. Chapter 4: Emotions

**Silver Ambivalence**

*thanx 4 reading! please rate & review.*

**Chapter 4:**

"Gina, wake up," Sasuke's voice woke me from my sleep.

I growled and rolled over, only to fall face first on the ground.

"Owww..." I moaned.

I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes. Two onyx orbs peered down into mine. I sat up, a blush spreading across my face. A smirk of amusement spread across his lips. I looked out of the small window only to see a small pink and lavender tint spread across the sky. Dawn. I scowled.

"What do you want?" I asked, obviously in a bad mood. "I'm not a morning person."

"So I see."

"Well?" I asked impatiently. "There must be _some_ reason why you woke me up at the crack of dawn."

"We're going to train."

My mouth hung open.

"What? No way!"

I shook my head back and forth to emphasize how I felt. I stubbornly got back in the bed and threw the covers over my head.

"Wake me up when you're sane."

He pulled the covers off of me, sending a chill that crawled down my body. I glared at him. He smirked. Then he tried a different approach.

"Will you come with me? I want to show you something."

Well that got my curiosity going. Curse the person who said curiosity killed the cat. I rested my hand on my throat and gulped. Hopefully that person was wrong.

Sasuke looked on in utter amusement as all my emotions danced on my face. I finally got out of bed.

"Fine," I muttered, defeated.

Sasuke walked out of the room. I quickly got dressed in the kimono and shorts I wore yesterday. Not my preference, but hey, it's better than going naked. I thought my mission would be over and done with by now. I scurried out the door after Sasuke. I finally caught up with him and we walked together into a forest at a brisk pace.

"So, what do you want to show me?" I asked about ten minutes later.

"This," he said as he stopped at a clearing.

It was beautiful. Flowers carpeted the grass in shades of reds, oranges, pinks, and purples. The grass swayed in the fresh morning breeze. The sky itself seemed to be painted by the hand of a master artist. I couldn't help but love it. Who knew the Village Hidden in the Sound could have beauty like this?

"It's gorgeous," I said in awe.

Sasuke looked at me, then towards the sky.

"This is where I come to think," he said.

I looked at him. He seemed so distant, but so close I could touch him. I shook my head to get rid of the sudden emotions that popped up out of nowhere. He turned to me and let a small, sad smile cross his face. My heart suddenly did flip-flops that I didn't like. I looked away just as the smile disappeared.

"You're so different, Gina," he whispered. "There's something about you, but I don't know what it is yet."

'Yeah, like being engaged to your brother,' I thought sadly.

"It might be because you don't want me," he said.

Startled, I looked at him. A wistful smile spread across his lips. Man, he's showing more emotion here. This really must be the only place he has to himself.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He looked me straight in the eye. His onyx orbs showed the distaste that draped over his words.

"My 'fan club' in Konoha never left me alone. Even here, girls always try to talk to me. It's irritating. You're a refreshing change."

"Do you miss Konoha?" I asked, somewhat confused as to why he's telling me all this.

He didn't say anything. The silence continued for ten whole seconds before I broke it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," I apologized, though I didn't really know the reason why.

"It's fine," was all he said, a melancholy gleam forming in his dark eyes.

* * *

Later that day, I wandered in the halls of the hideout, the conversation with Sasuke replaying in my mind. Why? I don't know. It just was. And the fact that it was bothered me.

I stopped at Sasuke's room. I didn't even realize I was headed in that direction. I opened the door quietly only to find him asleep. He faced the wall, as if he didn't want anything to do with the outside world. I couldn't blame him. The world sucks sometimes. I sighed and walked away from the door, towards the exit. Maybe now would be the best time to leave, before I begin to develop any unwanted feelings towards Sasuke. That wouldn't help my mission at all. I found myself walking towards the exit of Orochimaru's hideout. Just as I could see daylight, a voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, his voice husky from sleep.

I turned around, looking him straight in the eye.

"I need to leave," I told him, hiding the unexpected loneliness those words caused me. I was being irrational today.

"No."

"I need to leave," I repeated, refusing to take no for an answer.

He looked at me stubbornly. His stubborn expression soon turned to that of a sad, lonely one. It nearly broke my heart.

"Only if you promise to come back by morning," he compromised.

I couldn't refuse. After all, I did want to see him again, although it was foolish. And stupid.

"Deal."

* * *

I managed to sneak back into my room at the Akatsuki hideout without anyone noticing. I was glad the Boss didn't see me. He would definitely know I hadn't finished my mission. However, my sweet sense of relief soon soured into guilt. Itachi sat on my bed, nearly illuminating the dark room. His eyes followed me as I walked over to him.

"You had a mission?" he asked, his onyx eyes boring holes into my soul.

"Yeah."

"Is it finished?"

I shook my head, afraid to voice the answer. He sighed and looked at me. _The boss won't like that,_ they seemed to say. I nodded.

"It's a mission that may take a while," I lied. Guilt gripped my heart as I said those words, but I hid it perfectly. Just as Itachi taught me. "I have to leave by morning."

He said nothing. Warm hands grabbed the small of my back and pulled me closer to him, his eyes always on mine. Itachi leaned down and gave me a gentle, loving kiss. I immediately kissed back, pushing my guilt to the back of my mind and hiding it out of sight. I wouldn't let it show until I was alone.

"I love you, Gina," Itachi whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I leaned closer to him, pressing into his body. "I love you too."

He kissed my hand and walked out the door, but not before I saw the silent tear tracing down his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5: Caught

**Silver Ambivalence**

* i thank all the peoplz who reviewed! please send ur reviews and i will give u cookie! u know u want it ^0^*****

**~Chapter 5~**

I tossed and turned in my bed, the nightmares of my own reality haunting me. The guilt magnified even in my dreams. I could feel Itachi knew what I had done. What I was feeling. And for his little brother, no less! This guilt transformed into a monster that hovered above me in the dark spaces of my mind. I shot straight up, beads of sweat dripping down my face. My breathing was ragged, my heart pounding in my skull. I looked out my window. The sun hasn't even risen, yet I knew it was time to leave. I left behind a part of me as I escaped through the window, unseen by everyone and everything except the moon herself.

The forest sounds quieted immediately as I rushed into it. This forest was a shortcut to Orochimaru's lair, which is very convenient now that I know where he's hiding. I ran for what seemed forever, the branches scratching my face. I didn't care. I finally found Orochimaru's hideout. I went inside, relieved no one has seen me enter. It would be a pain to try to explain this. I found myself wandering the halls, too absorbed in my thoughts and emotions to sleep.

"It's early, don't you think?" the slick voice of a snake hissed.

I turned around to see Orochimaru, his eyes scrutinizing every move I make. I scowled.

"Yeah, so?"

"Sasuke says you're not a morning person," he said.

"The way I look at it, it's just very late," I responded, narrowing my eyes.

He smirked. His eyes sent an uncomfortable chill of warning down my spine.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," I said, backing away from him. No way would I turn my back on him.

"What are you really here for?" Orochimaru suddenly asked.

"I'm here to find some peace of mind. Alone," I answered, but knowing full well what he meant.

He narrowed his eyes. "That's not what I meant, girl."

At that moment, Sasuke walked by. He looked at us both, a blank expression plastered on his face. He sauntered over to us, coming between me and Orochimaru.

"There you are. We're going to be late for training, girl," Sasuke said emotionlessly, grabbing my hand gruffly.

I immediately saw what he was getting at. I decided to play along, acting the obedient slave Orochimaru intended me to be.

"Yes, Master," I said, casting my eyes to the floor.

I could still feel Orochimaru's eyes on me as Sasuke led me away.

* * *

I plopped down on Sasuke's bed and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thanks," I said, giving Sasuke a grin.

"Hn," was all he replied.

He looked at me. No **stared** at me. His eyes seemed to look right into my soul. I was becoming slightly uncomfortable. I could feel heat snake its way up to my face, tinting my cheeks a deep red. Without warning, he leaned over. His lips brushed against mine. A shock of pleasure coursed through my veins, taking away all my will and leaving me all but lifeless. He deepened our kiss and I could feel myself kiss back. Passion filled the air with electricity, and I couldn't help but love it. He lowered me onto the bed, one hand on the small of my back and the other by the side of my face. My fingers tangled into his hair as I leaned into his kiss. My heart pounded in my head and an unsettling feeling of yearning coiled in my stomach. He pinned me under him, his kisses becoming more passionate with each second, leaving me breathless. I broke away, trying to catch my breath. His mouth moved down to my neck, nibbling the skin softly. I moaned in pleasure, leaning into his touch. Finally, sense found its way into my brain.

"S-Sasuke," I moaned. "P-please stop."

He stopped immediately, and sat up. He was nearly as breathless as I was. His weight came off of me as he got up and sat next to me. I felt that if I sat up, I would fall flat on my face, so I didn't try.

"What's wrong, Gina? You look flustered," Sasuke teased, a tiny smile forming on his lips.

I gasped. He looked at me, confused.

"Y-you smiled!" I exclaimed.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, reverting back to his old ways.

I refused to let him go back. I liked it when he smiled, for a reason I wasn't sure of. "You should do it more often. You look really good when you smile."

His eyes darted to mine, surprise written all over his face.

"...Sure," his smile was more evident this time, so beautiful it made my heart skip a beat.

* * *

Sasuke let me go to Itachi for the next couple of weeks. Of course, he didn't know I was going to Itachi, and it would be bad if he did. Itachi's eyes were heartbroken, every time I saw him. I could see it plainly, although a normal person would say he was more withdrawn than usual. If that was possible. I kept feeling something rip inside me, every time I saw Itachi. Every time I saw Sasuke.I don't know how I was going to keep this up. I love both of them, and that's a big problem. I can't choose, because, believe it or not, I love them equally.

I was running under the cover of darkness back to Orochimaru's hideout. I stayed later than I should have, and I cursed under my breath. Suddenly, I felt like I was being followed. I stopped and closed my eyes, concentrating. It came from one...no two places. Directly in front, and directly behind. My eyes shot open as realization dawned on me. This was not good.

A muffled _thump_ sounded behind me as Itachi landed a few feet away. At the same time, Sasuke stepped out from behind a tree. I gulped, a bead of sweat forming on my forehead.

Yep. Not good at all.


	6. Chapter 6: The End Is Only the Beginning

**Silver Ambivalence**

*this is the last chapter! hope u like it! sorry it's so short...*

**Chapter 6:**

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of my face. This isn't good at all. They both decided to follow me?

"Gina," Itachi's voice nearly shattered my heart.

"Gina," Sasuke's voice nearly shattered my sanity.

I didn't answer and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. They were broken, and I could only imagine what Itachi's eyes betrayed. What have I done? I peeled my eyes away from Sasuke and looked on the ground. My body began to shake, and I couldn't control it.

"I-I'm sorry," I muttered, just before running into the woods.

I ran as fast as I could, tears obscuring my vision. Suddenly, a hand grabbed mine. I looked back and into Sasuke's black orbs. His eyes were narrowed with anger and it scared me. My heart jumped up to my throat and beat so hard, I thought it would burst. A tear trickled down my cheek as I tried to wrench my hand free.

"Gina, it's okay," Sasuke said in a smooth voice. His eyes didn't fool anyone, though.

"No, it's not, Sasuke!" I hissed at him. "You're mad at me. I'm sorry I lied to you, okay? But I'm engaged to Itachi!"

Sasuke's narrowed eyes widened with shock.

"No..."

"Yes, I am!" I spat, the tears flowing freely. "I'm engaged to your brother!"

"But do you love me?" he asked, catching me off guard. His eyes softened considerably. They made it hard to speak.

"I-it doesn't matter anymore," I whispered. "You hate me, don't you?" I couldn't tear my eyes away from his, no matter how hard I tried.

"No, I don't hate you. Now answer me, Gina. I need to know," he said, his eyes boring through my soul. His voice was so gentle...I had to give him what he wanted.

"Yes," I confessed, knowing this would be the end of me. "I love you. But...I love him, too."

"That's all I need to know," Sasuke whispered.

Suddenly, Sasuke leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips. It caught me off guard, but within a few seconds, I found myself kissing him back. He then pulled away and disappeared into the shadows. I looked after him, then turned to go back to Itachi. Itachi was waiting for me back at where I was caught. His eyes were full of pain, and it hurt.

"I'm sorr-"

"Shh," he whispered, cutting me off.

He walked over to me, and cupped my face. His eyes were shattering my heart, and it hurt more when I felt the warmth of his skin.

"I still love you," he said. "Nothing can change that."

I closed my eyes, more tears threatening to spill. "I-I love you too."

He held my shoulder, then led me back to the hideout. I vaguely noticed when he glanced back.

We were in my room, the sun peeking over the horizon. Itachi held me, kissing me softly, as if nothing ever happened. I wanted to kill myself for what I've done. I hurt the two most important, most loved people in my life, and I could barely live with it. But I couldn't help but cherish the moment.

Itachi soon left, supposedly going on a mission. I was still in the room, in the same exact place when he came back that night. He opened the window, allowing the cool night air to flow in. The moon shone a clear silver. He turned back at me, his face sad. He walked over and planted a soft but passionate kiss on my lips.

"Gina...always know that I love you," he whispered.

Before I could say anything, he disappeared. I ran to the window, looking outside. I didn't see anything. Suddenly, the moon shone a blood red, sending chills up my spine. Then, out of the darkness, I heard a scream.

I was out of that window and sprinting towards the sound in a split second. That scream sent me a bad feeling, and the little voice in my head urged me faster. The wind whispered warnings in my ear, but I disregarded them. I continued to run towards the sound, my legs on fire and my heart screaming at me to stop. I finally stopped at a clearing, smoke clouding my vision. I could vaguely see two figures run at each other, indistinct, but both certainly male. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as realization dawned on me. They were Sasuke and Itachi.

"Stop!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but it was too late.

A figure fell to the ground with a thud. The other stood over him, looking down. His face then turned towards me, as if he finally noticed I was there. Tears flowed from my eyes like rivers. The figure slowly approached me as the smoke died down, as if he was making sure I was real. That I was really there.

"Gina," he whispered. "He's gone now. Stay with me."

He cupped my face, his Sharingan eyes mesmerizing me. He held me gently, carefully, as if I could shatter in his arms. A sudden warmth filled my heart, even though it lay broken in pieces.

"Of course," I whispered back, the last tear rolling down my cheek. "I love you."

He smiled. A true, dazzling smile that left me dazed.

"I love you, too."

He brought his lips to mine and we shared a kiss under the light of the crimson moon.


End file.
